legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kristen Kiwifruit
In construction Kristen Kiwifruit, also known as Kristen Van Bilj, Christine Crane, Kristen Crane-Van Tassel is a new member of the Order of Flourish after its reformation with the help of Selina Strawberry. She is a good counterpart of [[Christine Van Bilj|'Christine Van Bilj']] who was inserted with a false memory by Sister Mary Eunice but later accepted her new identity, but later she was revealed to be exactly the hidden kindness inside Christine that was buried after she was driven to insanity. She is one of the supporting characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, and her Astaroth Future counterpart serves in a same role in the upcoming LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes with her origin story being hidden. After the revealation of her evil past, Kristen was tormented by her evil counterpart, who revealed the former's true identity and past crimes, but soon Kristen managed to go through her traumatic experiences and accepted her new identity as a hero. Unlike the original Christine who is cruel, sadistic and devious, this good counterpart is a lot more bubbly, kind, cheerful and polite. They should be treated as two different individuals for having different personalities. After the the end of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga, she adopted her new name, Kristen Crane-Van Tassel, and joined the Team Witness. She later joined the Westchester County Police Department under the recommandation of Frank Irving as a new historical consultant. She later even gave herself a code name, Kristen Kiwifruit, and joined the reformed Order of Flourish in order to fight against Michael Langdon and delved into the deeper secrets of the mystic Dark Heaven. She is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple. ''Overview Naming Pun Kristen is a first name, the Breton, Danish or Norwegian form of Christian. It is borne as a male name in Scandinavia as it originally was. In Breton, it is a male and female name. In English-speaking countries however, Kristen is now usually a female name, used as an alternative spelling of Kristin, a Scandinavian form of Christine. Christine is mainly a feminine name of Greek or Egyptian origin, although it is also rarely used for males. It is derived from the word Christ, which derives from the Koine Greek word Christós, ultimately derived from the Egyptian kheru, "word" or "voice", used to replace the Biblical Hebrew term מָשִׁיחַ, māšîaḥ, "anointed". It is a name in regular usage in French, English, German, Scandinavian, Dutch, Irish, and Scottish cultures, and it is often associated with the meaning "follower of Christ." Other ways to say Christine are Christina, Kristina, Kristine, Kristen, Kirsten, Hristina, Cristina (most used in Portugal, Spain and Latin American countries), etc. In Estonia and Finland, the cognate is Kristiina. It is a popular name; for example, in 1968, it was the 14th most frequently-given name for girls in the United States. The name Christine can be shortened to Chris or Chrissy (Crissy). Her code name after joining the Order of Flourish, "Kiwifruit", refers to a fruit. This follows the manner of an excutive of OOF - a name of fruit or plant, which must makes an alliteration with the first letter of their first name. '''Kiwifruit' (often abbreviated as kiwi) or Chinese gooseberry is the edible berries of several species of woody vines in the genus Actinidia. The most common cultivar group of kiwifruit ('Hayward') is oval, about the size of a large hen's egg (5–8 cm (2.0–3.1 in) in length and 4.5–5.5 cm (1.8–2.2 in) in diameter). It has a fibrous, dull greenish-brown skin and bright green or golden flesh with rows of tiny, black, edible seeds. The fruit has a soft texture and a sweet but unique flavor. It is a commercial crop in several countries, such as New Zealand, Italy, Chile, Greece, and France. ''Design and Appearance With obvious reasons, Kristen bears the same physical appearance as the evil Christine since they are essencially the same, having an appearrance in twenties but lived far longer than that. However, the hair of Kristen was brighter in color, and her eyes was less evil-looking than her original evil counterpart. All of the changes serves as a result of Christine losing her evil personality (as well as memory) as a price that her mortal soul being trapped inside the Sumerian Catatombs that trapped the Hidden One as well. That rendered both the appearance and the personality of Christine/Kristen, who no longer has any evil will and became a sane person with no memory of her past. However, after joining the Order of Flourish and had her past revealed, Kristen conquered her inner despair and gained her own seat as the Order's Rookie Mage according to her will to seek vengence on her evil counterpart. Under the arrangement of the White Wizard, Kristen became an apprentice of Selina Strawberry before turning into an agent of the Star Spangled Society. Following a trademark of the Star Spangled Society, Kristen dyed some part of her hair into blue, white and red (the colors of French Tricolours) to symbolize liberty, equality and fraternity, which the Order of Flourish believed in their motto. As an echo to this, the uniform of Kristen resembled French Navy soldiers. Introduction As many who had know about her know, Christine Van Bilj is a spoiled and sadistic monster in human skin who will commit atrocities and cruel things as much as she wants, out of nothing but spite. However, as strange it may sounds, if Christine was never spoiled and was not used as a prodogious tool by her father, Caspar, her life and personality would be developed positively. Kristen Kiwifruit is like a whai-if scenario that Christine was not evil, uncaring and cruel. Kristen's false memory was formed based on Colin's own point of view of his twin sister; nice, ambitious, dependable and caring, which none of those the real Christine possessed. After Ichabod's trying to rescue Abbie from Purgatory, the evil soul of Christine along with her past memories were sucked into Pandora's Box and teleported into the Catatombs, leaving her body with no memory as well as evil personality, but with no loss of intellegence. Losing her evil personality and past memory, Kristen becomes nothing but an embodiment of some hidden kindness inside the original Christine (before turning insane by the revealing of her father's heinous actions) towards her brother, Colin, who was the only faithful family member that did not betray her. It was a surprise to both Sister Mary Eunice and Abbie Mills since they knew that the original and evil Christine Van Bilj was nothing but a murderer who had committed fratricide and felt no remorse on it, nullifying her only sign of redemption. after knowing she was used and deceived by her father.]] It was revealed by Katrina Crane (after reading through Christine's past) that Christine was once caring towards her brother Colin (although sometimes being strict to him to make him the one who can carry on their family name) and maintained the basic respect towards her father, Caspar, until it was revealed that he exploited the twins' talents for his heinous deeds. It was the very first time Christine felt abandoned and lost, and thus she went insane and became less caring towards her brother. The insanity combined with her arrogance and became the driving motive towards her evil fratricide. She became nothing but an insane and cold-hearted psychopath due to her father's evil deeds. Kristen, on the other hand, had no memory of being shocked by the revalation of her father's exploitation despite being a part of the original Christine. The evil and insanity inside the original Christine had been trapped inside the Catacombs and thus splitting them in half. The hidden loving and selfless side inside the mind of Christine, which should have died long ago, became rekindled and formed a renewed Christine who had no memory of committing evil and insane atrocities. Even so, she maintained her own potential chance of bulding intellegence, and it was later became an advantage after she joined the Order of Flourish. In order to make her away from being driven back into insanity again, a plan was started to renew Christine's soul. Under the advice of Selina Strawberry, who needed Christine's talent to save the town from the fate of utter destruction (caused by the Hidden One's awakening) and bring forth the Feast of Apollo (a secret plan that was oblivious to the Team Witness), Katrina Crane, Maria Arzonia, Ichabod Crane and Sister Mary Eunice had to brainwash this "Christine" and make them her firend despite their high reluctance. They later tried hard to accept her as a friend, and Kristen was not bother the fact that the Team was somehow afraid of her, wanting to get closer to them and confessing that they were her friends, winning their trust. She also showed great acceptance to modern dress, despite she still prefer the dress of 18th century, like Ichabod. Even so, there were times when Kristen remembered her dark past, especially when she discovered Atticus Nevins and Michael Langdon's plan to enhance the Croatoan Virus with the blood of the original Christine, causing some of her memories snapped back. Meanwhile, the return of the original Christine, who escaped from the Catatombs via reading ancient words accurately and fluenty, had found her good counterpart. Feeling humiliated that she met someone who was like herself in a mirror but was working with the Witnesses, the original Christine then deemed her so-called good counterpart as a fake, and she revealed that they were one and the same, in an attempt to drive her into despair so that she could take over her again. The original Christine then almost drove Kristen into despair by revealing her fratricide, claiming them to be the one and the same. The orginal Christine intended to take down her false good counterpart and merge with her so that she would be whole once again, but due to the interference of the White Wizard (Lord Helio in disguise), Kristen was saved. Under the White Wizard's help and trainng, Kristen then joined the Order of Flourish as one of its rookie mages. She embraced her new self and realized her fate was her own, being a wholly different person from the vile and malevolent "original Christine". She mourned Colin and Caspar on behalf of her past self and accepted herself as a new identity, "'Kristen Crane-Van Tassel'", so that she would say goodbye to her evil past and became a true heroic warrior. After her return, Kristen had gained her own magic ring from the White Wizard and was capable to cast light element magic against her evil counterpart. However, Kristen still had some selfish part her evil self had (despite her selfishness was not being as serious as her evil self), since she was stuck inside the thrist of revenge against her evil counterpart, considering the fact that her evil counterpart committed family murder. She saw revenge as the only reason she became a witch in the Order of Flourish. She later became a secret agent working for the White Wizard, believing he had good intentions. However, turned out she became nothing but a pawn for Helio's plan to start the Feast of Apollo, until Ichabod managed to save her. Kristen later blended herself into the Team Witness, wanting to save life and protect the others instead of only aiming at her vengence. In her debut in ''LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes, where she appeared in her post-Tribulation time, Kristen's true identity was kept secret and she only appeared as one of the most trusted underlings of Selina, who had lived in the Enchanted Forest after Moloch's final demise. However, There were some foreshadowing that hinted Kristen's identity (other than her first name). For example, in a meeting with Future Maria, Kristen said that she met Maria in another timeline and had an influence in her creation. Kristen also implied that she was made from a evil woman and "lived like nothing but a shell" until she found the true meaning of her own destiny, thus becoming a hero. ''Logo Solace Sigil.png|Sigil of the Order of Flourish Personality Good Side Unlike the original Christine Van Bilj, this "good side of Christine" is much more kind and compassionate instead of being evil and selfish. Although having a false memory and brainwashed into a hero, Kristen soon accepted her new personality with the help of the Order of Flourish, especially her mentors, the White Wizard and Selina Strawberry. When she fist met her evil counterpart, Kristen was shocked and thought the evil Christine was her twin sister, but soon found out that the two were one and the same. The evil Christine manipulate Kristen's weakness of being a brainwashed hero by revealing the truth towards her. At first, when she realized the truth that she was once a montser, Kristen broke down in sheer sadness and despair, much to her evil counterpart's glee. However, Kristen came to believe that even though her own story was a fake, the days with the Team Witness was realistic and they did care for her, especially after seeing Selina was willing to sacrifise herself to save her from utter despair. That made Kristen away from despair and eventually accepting her new personality as a hero. Within the three Rookie Mages of the Order that the White Wizard found, Kristen is the only person that is willingly to become one of the Star Spangled Society without being coerced so that she could fulfill her desire of vengence against her evil counterpart. When she returns as a Rookie Mage, she shows great will of fight against her evil counterpart and protect Ichabod from being harmed. Inside the Archives, Kristen also shows friendly attitude towards Zoe Corinth when she healed Zoe's reappearing wound with her magic ring, showing that there was one more people who was willing to help Zoe from her state of illness. During her times with her new teammates, Kristen and the Team Witness became bonded and thus regarding them as her true friend instead of people who used her as a tool (which her evil counterpart had claimed). Kristen maintains great respect on Selina as well, despite latter being a strict and no-nonsence mentor towards her and when Selina was feeling despair when Lord Helio's true identity was revealed, Kristen managed to encourage Selina to snap out of her despaired state, nullifying the effects of the Feast of Apollo upon her and saved the latter from her dark side, also returning the favor. As the time past, Kristen came to realize the true meaning in protecting Shines from Twelve Nethers, and she found out that she had been stuck inside her own petty revenge (as stated below in her ''dark side of personality). She had turned into a selfless and dependable person as well, becoming willing to grant others hope and live for the sake of others. After the death of Lord Helio and the rise of Phyllis Peach, Kristen is shocked by the evil crime of Phyllis and she immediately joined the final battle against the rising tyrantess. Stating that she did not care who gave her such a power, Kristen was willing to fight with it as long as it could help people in need. Like her original evil self, Kristen had became use to the modern society a lot more faster than both of her evil self's rivals, Ichabod and Katrina Crane. However, Kristen did not want to use modern tools for the sake of evil. This is a complete contrast to her original evil self, who use and abuse her power and new gadgets, in order to serve for the amusement and good for herself. However, even with the wipe of her own evil self, Kristen still had her own dark side as stated by the section below. The greatest priority inside her own personality (before she undergo a character development) was just revenge before reason. That was why she joined the Order of Flourish as well as the White Wizard since he gave her the promise to destroy the evil Christine and avenge the deceased Van Bilj Family, but Kristen became a pawn of the White Wizard, who was soon revealed to also be both Wiseman and Lord Helio, who used the Zodiac Demons to form Rookie Mages, before using the Rookie Mages and the First Witness to start the Second Feast of Apollo. Ironic enough, both the good and the evil Christine had their feelings and wishes manipulated by the same man, despite in different ways. The following section will highlight the darker side of Kristen as well as her redemption. ''Dark Side Considering many of the members in the Order of Flourish, even including the purest and kindest members like Selina Strawberry and Helene Hawthorn, have their dark side, it is certain that Kristen is not completely perfect despite being the polar opposite of her evil counterpart. Despite her kind and cheerful personality, Kristen has some part of her original evil counterpart as well, like some of her selfishness (despite not being on an evil scale). She had been drenched in hatred towards her evil counterpart who almost drove her into despair and killed so many people in her family with selfish reasons. Kristen regards Caspar as her father and Colin as her brother, unlike her evil counterpart who saw Caspar as nothing but a lying enemy and saw Colin as nothing but a pawn, respectively. Despite still hating her father for his deceiving actions after recalling her full life, Kristen had soon saw Caspar's note of atonement and tended to forgive him, seeing herself being lost in hatred towards her father. She would fall into dark side and despair again had Ichabod never showed her the last message of Caspar in an attempt to save his daughter. Therefore, Kristen starts to sympathize her father and sees the original evil Christine as nothing but a monster who kill almost the entire Van Bilj Family bloodline (especially Colin, who did everything for her sister without asking for praise) due to selfish reasons. This fueled her own mind of revenge and made her to join the White Wizard and subquently the Order of Flourish in the process. Driven by the thirst of revenge, Kristen had been manipulated by the White Wizard, her mentor, into taking Ichabod Crane's Infinite Magic Ring so that she will gain a Holy Magic Ring to gain Holy Magic Power, a kind of power that will wound the evil Christine fatally. She then joined Ichabod's force in assisting him to destroy the Zodiac Demon, while trying to seize a chance to take Ichabod's Infinite Ring from him, rendering him back to a normal human so that the White Wizard can truly place him under his control. However, as Kristen getting closer to Ichabod Crane and the Team Witness, she was moved by Ichabod's words that he did not want fame or power in his deeds of saving the town of Sleepy Hollow. He just wanted to protect the citizens, hiding witches and warlocks, as well as Shines in order to keep the town in the state filled with hope and happiness. It used to be something that Ichabod believed Lord Helio would do when he knew his true identity of being Carmichael Clearness, the White Wizard and Zoe (who was revealed to be a reincarnated Hestia Hawthorn). In addition, Katrina Crane came to reveal that after all those time struggling inside Sleepy Hollow, she found out that the true destiny of Team Witness and Sleepy Hollow, which should be helping the others and saving people's life, instead of stucking in the dread of past. This had moved Kristen and made her confess her true intention of joining the Team Witness in front of Ichabod. Then, much to her own horror, Kristen eventually found herself being ironically heading towards exactly something like "that monster", the original evil Christine which was nothing but herself. She tearfully confessed her deeds in front of Ichabod and Katrina, saying she was still that selfish, spoiled, sly and manipulative monster inside her heart despite denying "her" for so long. After Ichabod giving her the Infinity Ring to show his trust on Lord Helio, Kristen revealed that she will use her power to crash the plan of the Wiseman as well as find a way to purify the Order of Flourish from its inner insanity, finally enduring the ordeal brought by her inner dark side. Pure of Heart Proposal The upcoming character have numerous names, including the names like '''Kristen Van Tassel', Christine Crane, Kristen Kiwi, or more precisely and yet unbelievably... Christine Van Bilj... is the good counterpart of a villain who is a Complete Montser as well as the protagonist of Christien VS. Christine Arc of Pandora Saga. Kristen (sometime reffereed as "Christine") is the hidden vulnerable but kind side of the original Christine Van Bilj, formed when the evil side of Christine was sucked into Catatombs and was splited from the hidden good inside Christine's heart. Kristen then lost her memories of being committed into evil. Due to the coming attack of the Hidden One, Sister Mary Eunice was forced to brainwash "Christine" into Kristen Van Bilj with a false heroic memory, making her a hero. Kristen eventually sided with Ichabod to deal with the minions of Hidden One, believing them to be friends. As the time passed by, due to Maria Arzonia's efforts, the Team Witness eventually distinguished her from the evil Christine that terrorized them and accepted her to their friends. However, when the evil Christine returned and revealed to Kristen about the entire truth, Kristen was almost driven into despair by the fact that she was once a villain that ruined her family to achieve her own goal. However, Kristen then realized despite having a false memory, the love and care from her friends were not false, the caring from Colin was not false. Realizing Colin did not awaken her up in time was because he fell into false delusions tragically, the "good" Christine finally feel remorse what she had done and decided to defeat her original evil counterpart in order to avenge her brother, whom she finally saw as a family. She later recanted her sin in front of Colin's grave and won his own forgiveness. Under her brother's advise, the good Kristen/Christine later adopted the new family name, "Van Tassel", so that she would say goodbye to her evil past counterpart and her family's dark past forever. When the evil Christine returned as Charlotte Raisin, Kristen decided to take her down with no hestitation, even knowing she would die in it. However, seemly losing her way after the final death of her evil counterpart, Kristen found herself to be used by a darkened Selina Strawberry all along to activate Dawn's Early Light. Even so, when Phyllis Peach started to massacre the town and tried to raise another attack, Kristen participated the plan with no efforts. After joining the Order of Flourish under the code name of "Kristen Kiwi", Kristen later took the place of historical consultant of WCPD under the arrangement of a redeemed Selina and Albert Apple in order to deal with another rising threat; Michael Langdon. Up to this point, Kristen finally seperated herself from the malevolent evil genius, using her intellegence to gather informations the Witnesses needs. She became nothing much alike to Christine Van Bilj, the true monster that shall haunt the days of Sleepy Hollow even after death. ''History Decend into Madness - Christine's Fall into Insanity Personality Conflict Catatombs Incident Losing Memories Regaining Memories The White Wizard Power and Abilities Bee Physiology & Mimicry Order of Flourish - Magic Rings Holy Magic Ring Confectionery Magic While choosing the elemental power to study, Kristen choose one of the most seemly unharmed and even silly type of magic: Confectionery Magic. She is allowed to create, shape and manipulate all kinds of confectioneries with her magic, including candy bars, honey, sweet cream, chocolates, licorice, sour candies, salty candies, tart candies, hard candies, taffies, gumdrops, marshmallows, etc. This kind of ablity was at first seemly made of laugh, but soon it became a powerful and serious attack when it really turned offensive. This is also a reference to the original evil Christine Van Bilj who is fond of sweets. Candy Manipulation In her candy power, Kristen can control and reshape candy in any form she wants, even being able to make it move as if it was a mechanical construct, as shown when Kristen created a candy escalator that functioned like a real one. The candy created by the user is edible, as Kristen stated that the witches from Cordelia's coven could eat it when she was done with the battle. When hardened, the candy becomes incredibly strong and resilient, able to hold down the superhuman army of Blaze Banana and even his moving castle, as well as blocking cannon fire. The '''Candy Wire' summoned by Kristen was also able to slice through the building and made it splited in half. The candy conjured by Kristen's powers will be soften and melt after a certain time, but later it will stay harden in normal temprature after she mastered her power completely. Similarly, intense heat being applied with force can cause the candy to shatter or melt away. If Kristen dies, loses conciousness or is severely injured enough, all the candy conjured will vanish. *'Candy Reconstruction:' With her ability to produce candy syrup, Kristen is capable of replacing her lost right arm when she lost her right arm with a candy prosthesis in the battle against Blaze Banana. *'Candy Puppet:' Kristen coats an opponent with candy syrup, which will then seep into their body. After 30 seconds, the candy will completely fill their insides and stop their breathing, killing them. *'Candy Escalator:' Kristen summons her candy cane and conjures a massive spiraled candy escalator that is both working and edible at the same time. *'Candy Syrup Mimicry:' Kristen can use her ability to transform into a kind of amber-colored candy syrup. The stickiness of the syrup allows him to trap her opponents in her body when they attack him, which then gives him the free opportunity to pummel them with his great strength. Kristen can turn into liquid syrup to let attacks bypass her, evading harm. The syrup can also be used to instigate other techniques. *'Candy Wave:' Kristen binds a target with candy, immobilizing them. *'Candy Wall:' Kristen creates a large wall of candy to block attacks. *'Lollipop Armor:' Kristen shields herself from the attack by wrapping herself into candy syrup and hardened it into a form of armor, resembing a shape of a sphere lollipop. **'Lollipop Blast:' Kristen blows up the lollipop armor from inside, forming bullet storm made of hard candy fragments that can act as real bullets. The shards would widespread in a wide radius to cause damage on an army of enemies that surrounded her. *'Candy Wire:' Kristen uses her syrup to turn them into wires made of hard candy and slice her enemy. Under the normal tempreture, the wire is as hard as iron and can slice through stones. *'Candy Pavement:' A method of transport where Kristen creates a road or bridge of candy and moves it across the air, allowing people to simply walk on top of it. ''Sugar Manipulation Honey Manipulation Awakening Techniques Power Level Quotes As Christine (caring side) *"My dear brother, I firmly believe that the glory of the Van Bilj family will be revived through your courage and strength as an honoured soldier."'' *''"I'll never tolerate anyone who dares to insult my dear brother."'' *''"My dear Colin, please take easy with yourself. Why don't you sit down and play a game with me?"'' *''"So finally we meet, Abbie Mills! My name is Christine Van Bilj! On behalf of my brother, I'll now say goodbye!"'' ''As Kristen *"I don't know what I ever saw in that woman who claimed to be 'another me'. When she was gone, I became the real 'myself' I was destined to be... A hero!"'' *''"I am sorry, Colin... This is my apology. I hope one day I shall meet you in afterlife and we shall play our game together. I murdered you... and now I avenged your death. That is not a paradox. Now, my dear brother, please rest in Peace... Love and Always... Christine."'' *''"This is not you, Selina! You are not like this! You must learn to see the truth behind the Light Lord, and you must face him! You can beat me, punish me, use me, call me as the original Christine you despise, but I will never ever allow you to make a stupid move! You gave me a home when I was homeless! You gave me friends when I was lonely! What is more, you remind me as a human when I was a monster!"'' *''"I still can't believe it. Me. Bringing down Phyllis Peach. Who knew? Still, Crane surprised me, offering me a job in the Order of Flourish. Not totally sure that he went mad, but who says "no" to him?"'' *''"You know, being good feels good, but every now and again, every once in a while, I get this irresistible urge to kill someone... Hopefully, being good will be one long term."'' *''"Karnival, if you know how to make yourself away from monster, you should not become Crow Faux."'' *''"Crane, I know an apology will not let you forgive me, but I am not the unforgivable one. She is."'' *''"No matter who gave me this power... those power should be used in the way I want! Even though you gave me a false memory, the Witnesses, you make me a renewed soul. If I can save anyone and fix all those evil atrocities that 'another me' caused, I will join the fight for the good ending as hard as I can!"'' *''"Let's go... and we will end all of this. Phyllis Peach must be stopped."'' *''"This is not you, Selina! You are not like this! You must learn to see the truth behind the Light Lord, and you must face him! You can beat me, punish me, use me, call me as the original Christine you despise, but I will never ever allow you to make a stupid move! You gave me a home when I was homeless! You gave me friends when I was lonely! What is more, you remind me as a human when I was a monster!"'' ''Funny Quotes *"His IQ is 250. The conclusion is drawn." (250 is another word for "stupid" in Chinese)'' *''"Men is not a kind of easy-going animals."'' *''"Why is it always me who get injured?"'' *''"Your partner had such a creative demise."'' *''"Pride needs power as its base, and fortuately, I have it!"'' *''- Selina: You want to call me Blinded or One-Eye?'' **''- Kristen: Neither, I don't even think it.'' **''- Selina: Tell the truth!'' **''- Kristen: Well, at least you're not blinded.'' **''- Selina: Then you'll call me One-Eye, right?'' *''- Kristen: Selina, Selina, here is another idea of this play. In this play about World War II, as you know, Germany, Italy and Japan formed the Axis. What is this? This is obviously sticking together! Partners in war crimes against us! In this script, Romeo and Juliet are Italians, and they died together. Isn't that a severe blow on our enemies? Therefore, why can't the audience take a look that our enemies suffered a severe blow? For example, in this play, Hitler choked to death when he was eating steamed buns. Isn't it great?'' **''- Selina: Hmm... is there steamed buns in Germany? How is that possible when Hitler ate steam buns? Is there anyone who dared to make steamed buns for Hitler?'' **''- Kristen: As long as he choked to death, nothing else matters.'' *''- Katrina: So you pretended that you were a mute?'' **''- Kristen: Indeed, and that pretense are reserved for causing confusion on enemies.'' **''- Katrina: What about those clumsy attitude? I saw you cannot deal yourself with your candy syrup when you were stuck on a wall because of it.'' **''(Kristen covered her hand with wet candy syrup before sticking it on a table)'' **''- Kristen: Ha, to be honest...'' **''(Kristen tried to leave, but she soon found that she was really stuck on the table)'' **''- Kristen: ... well, it's all an act.'' **''- Katrina: Are you joking? You now have yourself really stuck!'' **''- Kristen: Oh, my bad...╮(╯▽╰)╭'' ''Quotes about Kristen *"She had Christine's intellegence and beauty, but none of her personality." - Sister Mary Eunice'' *''"She is not Christine, not that wicked monster that haunted my sister. When I saw her, I realized that all of us have a good side. Then, I remembered my promise not to be a monster..." - Crow Faux'' *''"I do not how to trust her. I still sense a little Christine inside her, but I hope that kind of evil would one day die out." - Katrina Crane '' *''"Her life should be decided on her own. She should not be a tool, no matter we gave her a great heroic story or we gave her a great heroic dose of sedative. Whether she is a hero, or a villain... it is up to her to decide. I am glad that she chose the right side." - Selina Strawberry'' *''"Yes, yes, you and I are one and the same. I killed my brother and transformed my father into a monster, but I am only like a soul now... Their blood is on your hand. I killed them, when I was still in control with those hands!" - Christine Van Bilj's evil essence to her "good counterpart"'' *''"You make her the new historical consultant to replace Ichabod, Ms. Sarandon... Well, I hope she will not fail us." - Leena Reyes'' ''Gallery Christine Van Bilj - Caring Side Axis.Powers-.Hetalia.full.1122498.jpg Hungary.full.1019345.jpg Hungary.full.1036016.jpg Hungary.full.1069475.jpg Hungary.full.795793.jpg Hungary.full.713505.jpg Hungary.full.1122491.jpg Hungary.full.865598.jpg Kristen Kiwifruit Commandant.Teste.(Kantai.Collection).full.2103121.jpg 61093498 p0 master1200.jpg 61093498 p1 master1200.jpg 64138220_p1_master1200.jpg 64138220_p2_master1200.jpg 64138220_p3_master1200.jpg 64138220_p0_master1200.jpg 64138220_p4_master1200.jpg 63515264_p0_master1200.jpg w650.jpg IMG_3559.JPG IMG_3560.JPG IMG_3561.JPG IMG_3562.JPG Trivia *Kristen Kiwi is like a what-if scenario of the original Christine. If Christine was not that cruel, never murdered her brother, Colin, she would actually mourn him and cradled him inside her arm (will be shown in a non-canon side story scenario). Due to her actions of mourning her evil counterpart's brother as if he was her brother, Kristen represents the only redemption quality that her evil counterpart abandoned. *In the original draft, Kristen only serves as a puppet inserted with a false memor but later turned into a true hero after accepting the truth and putting her past behind. The later concept added more in her interior nature, including her representation of Christine's caring personality prior to going insane. *Although her name and signature had changed into Kristen, Ichabod still calls her Christine due to his old habit, and she does not mind it at all. *Kristen is the first member of Team Witness who starts as a true enemy towards them, but she later proves her change of heart with her heroic actions. *After joining the Order of Flourish, Kristen kept her theme color - red, white and blue - instead of changing her cloth into green to match the color of green kiwifruit. However, her blond hair matched with the golden kiwifruit. *She chose "Kiwifruit" as her codename to achieve an alliterative code name with her name, Kristen, which started with the letter "K". *Christine Van Bilj was the first villain in the Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline to become a temporary hero due to angelic brainwashing during her memory loss, which spawn the birth of Kristen Van Tassel, a benevolent being with no cruelty of the evil Christine inside her. 'However, despite being two perosnonalities of one person, Kristen and Christine are NOT the same person at all.' **The relations between these two counterparts could be compared to that between Eckidina KnightWalker and Echidna StinWalker. *Kristen is the first character who uses Glycopoeia as one of her major abilities. *The candy sculpture Kristen used in her power technique was inspired by the art of sugar sculpture, mostly inspired by the art of sugar people (Chinese: 糖人). This traditional Chinese folk art form uses heated, liquid sugar to create three dimensional, often blown figures. **Japan has the similar tradition, which is called "Amezaiku (kanji: 飴細工)". The sugar people's candy in China are brownish-yellow, while the ones in Japan are white because they use "sarashi-ame (whitish candy)," which is made by pulling and stretching out the sugar many times until white. **A Mother Goose nursery rhyme refers to sugar sculpture, which was sang by Kristen when she returned as the Candy Mage: ''Wasn't it funny? Hear it all people! Little Tom Thumb has swallowed a steeple! How did he do it? I'll tell you, my son: Twas made of white sugar—and easily done!'' Real-life Inspirations Fictional Inspirations Alexia Ashford (Resident Evil: Code: Veronica) Hamlet Prince Hamlet is the title character and protagonist of William Shakespeare's tragedy Hamlet. He is the Prince of Denmark, nephew to the usurping Claudius, and son of King Hamlet, the previous King of Denmark. At the beginning of the play, he struggles with whether, and how, to avenge the murder of his father, and struggles with his own sanity along the way. By the end of the tragedy, Hamlet has caused the deaths of Polonius, Laertes, Claudius, and two acquaintances of his from the University of Wittenberg Rosencrantz and Guildenstern. He is also indirectly involved in the deaths of his love Ophelia (drowning) and of his mother Gertrude (poisoned by Claudius by mistake). Nico Robin Nico Robin is one of the main characters in One Piece and the seventh member of the Straw Hat Pirates to join the crew. Growing up in Ohara, home of the world's oldest and largest library, Robin becomes an archaeologist at the age of eight. At some point she gains the power of the Paramecia-type Flower-Flower Fruit (ハナハナの実 Hana Hana no Mi), which allows her to have temporary copies of parts of her body, including her eyes and ears, which spring up on surfaces near her.170 Behind her teachers' backs she acquires from them the outlawed knowledge of how to translate the ancient stones called Ponegliffs (歴史の本文 ポーネグリフ Pōnegurifu, alt. Poneglyphs), which are scattered around the world. She comes to share their goal of finding the illusive Real Ponegliff (真の歴史の本文 リオ・ポーネグリフ Rio Pōnegurifu), which is said to tell the world's lost history. However, the World Government finds out about these efforts and sends a battlefleet to stop them. Only Robin escapes the devastating attack that claims the lives of the island's entire population, including that of her mother. Called "Devil Child" (悪魔の子 Akuma no Ko), traumatized, and with a bounty on her head, Robin lives a life on the run, unable to trust anyone.218 To survive, she cooperates with various pirates and other outlaws, until eventually joining forces with Sir Crocodile, leading Baroque Works with him, using the codename "Ms. All-Sunday" (ミス・オールサンデー Misu Ōrusandē) and becoming their vice-president. After Baroque Works falls apart, with nowhere else to go, Robin tags along with the Straw Hat Pirates and grows so fond of them that she gives herself up to the Government in order to save them. Only after they discover her motives, and declare open war on her powerful nemesis to get her back, does she come to realize that she has finally found people who will never sell her out, and becomes a part of the crew. After the two-year period where the Straw Hats are separated, Robin further hones her Devil Fruit powers to the point she can create a full-bodied duplicate of herself. Revan Revan is a fictional character in BioWare's Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic video game. The character may be either male or female, though Revan is canonically male and follows the game's light-side path. The player's choice of a male or female Revan changes only which characters the player character can fall in love with (as well as slightly altering the way some characters act towards the player). He was voiced by Rino Romano in Knights of the Old Republic and Jeff Bennett in Star Wars: The Old Republic. Revan's story is further explored in Drew Karpyshyn's 2011 novella Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan. The book details the events of Revan's life after the events of S''tar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'', in which Revan attempts to recover his lost memories from the period of the Mandalorian Wars and from his and Malak's travels to discover the Sith empire. Revan is depicted as a former Jedi who, along with Malak, left the Order to lead the fight in the Mandalorian Wars due to the Jedi's inaction. One year after the end of the Mandalorian Wars, Darth Revan returned to Republic space at the head of a massive invasion fleet. Calling themselves the Sith, they declared war on the Republic. However his intention was to unite the galaxy under one ruler so he could attack the ancient Sith Empire, he avoided attacking key places such as Coruscant, Onderon, and Dantooine. The Sith won the battle and as the Dark Lord prepared to battle with the Jedi who boarded his flagship, Darth Malak, in the hopes of destroying both Revan and Bastila Shan (as well as the Jedi accompanying her), betrayed his Master, ordering the ships under his command to fire on Revan's flagship's bridge. Though Malak believed himself to have been successful in killing Revan, they survived. Revan was severely injured from the turbolaser blasts. He was then taken by Bastila Shan and her Jedi strike team to the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine where the Jedi Council members chose to wipe Revan's memory, and imprint him with a false identity that the player creates at the beginning of the game. Knights of the Old Republic begins with Revan awaking on a starship under attack. Throughout the game, Revan learns of his forgotten history and assembles a band of followers as he searches for "Star Maps" that lead him back to the Star Forge, which Revan used to make his army. Revan encounters Malak, who tells Revan that he is the former Sith lord. At one point Malak captures Bastila and turns her to the dark side. Her ultimate fate depends on player choices. In the game, the player can choose whether to turn Revan to the dark side or the light side of the Force. Regardless, Revan confronts Malak at the game's conclusion. According to canon, Revan returned as a Jedi Knight who stopped the Sith forces under Malak's control and destroyed the Star Forge. The last scene of the game's canonical ending shows the principal characters, including Revan, being honored by the Republic at the site of the temple on Rakata Prime; a picture of later events has emerged from subsequent games and novels. The sequel Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords reveals that a year after the defeat of Malak, Revan recalled a threat from his time as the Dark Lord, and left known space to deal with it. Clues to the nature of the threat emerge from in-game dialogue with non-player characters (including Canderous and Kreia); this varies according to alignment and gender. Prior to the events of the sequel, Revan bade farewell to the nine comrades who had accompanied him on his quest, knowing that none whom he loved could safely accompany him in the places he had to walk; the only NPC with certain knowledge of where and why (his navigation droid, T3-M4) won't say. Also, at the ancient tomb of Ludo Kressh in Korriban, the Jedi Exile fights a silent vision of Darth Revan, in which he appears to wield two lightsabers, one red and one violet. The game lists the color crystal of the light saber the player obtains from him as a unique red color. This is Revan's only appearance in the entire game. Additionally, the Jedi Exile can speak with several companions and non-player characters within the game to learn more about the history of Revan, and his journey into the Unknown Regions. Laphicet Laphicet (ライフィセット Raifisetto?) is a protagonist in Tales of Berseria and minor character in Tales of Zestiria. A child of the malakhim race, he is initially seen as an emotionless tool, but through his interactions with Velvet Crowe, he gains feelings and selfhood. Laphicet appears as a young child in pale, innocent colors. His white and blue contrasts strongly with Velvet's red and black. He initially appears shy and withdrawn due to his enslavement to exorcists, but he eventually develops his own sense of self and ability to smile. He soon becomes close with Velvet, determined to protect her. He loves studying new things and reading. As the youngest member of the party, Laphicet idolizes both Eizen and Rokurou, who each on their own way encourage Laphicet to live his own life, becoming his own person, different from the both of them. Willy Wonka Willy Wonka is a fictional character in Roald Dahl's 1964 children's novel Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, its sequel Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator, and the film adaptations of these books that followed. The book and the film adaptations both vividly depict an odd Wonka, a phoenix-like man arising from his creative and strange genius. He bewilders the other characters with his antics, but Charlie enjoys Wonka's behaviour. In the 2005 film adaptation, Willy Wonka's behaviour is viewed more as a sympathetic character flaw. Wonka's reasons for giving away his factory in the books are revealed to be because he has no living relatives and is getting too old to keep running it. In the 1971 film adaptation, Wonka gives it to Charlie because he couldn't trust it with an adult who would likely change and ruin the wonder of his life's work so they could do it "their way", not his. Wonka tells Charlie he "can't go on forever", so he wanted to find an honest child to whom he could entrust his candy making secrets, and properly take care of his beloved factory working friends, the Oompa-Loompas, whom he rescued from a violently dangerous and terrible country called "Loompaland," where he thought they would surely go extinct. In the 2005 film adaption, Wonka tells Charlie that one day while getting his hair cut, he found grey hair and realized he, having no family, needed to find an heir. This is later revealed to be somewhat of a lie, as Charlie later discovers Willy has an estranged father with whom he has bad blood, which causes him great mental anguish and flashbacks that happen increasingly by the day. He decides to help the disturbed Willy finally confront, and ultimately, reunite with his estranged father, Dr. Wilbur Wonka, DDS, whose overbearing attempts at protecting his son's teeth, going so far as to throw into the fireplace any candies he brings home, drove Willy to run away. But, missing his train, he comes home to find the entire house is gone, seeming to have been perfectly removed from the complex it was a section of. Charlie tracks down the dentist's address, and upon this joyous, though at first awkward, reunion with his father, Willy immediately and happily allows Charlie's family to move into the factory with the pair, going so far as to have their house placed in his famous chocolate room, having overcome his fear of parents. He used to not even be able to say the word "parents" without slightly panicking, stuttering and gagging upon even attempting to utter the first syllable, causing the parents on the tour that day to have to say it for him, or to abandon the word completely, mid-sentence. Aokiji' Kuzan (クザン), better known as Admiral Aokiji (青雉, lit. "Blue Pheasant"), is a major character in ''One Piece. He is a minor antagonist of the Long Ring Long Land Arc, and along with the other Marines, he is one of the major antagonists of the Marineford Arc. Aokiji is a lazy Marine officer with the ability of the Logia-type Chilly-Chilly Fruit (ヒエヒエの実 Hie Hie no Mi), which allows him to freeze objects, to transform into it, or to create it. On his retirement, Sengoku advocates for Aokiji to succeed him as fleet admiral. Aokiji duels with Akainu for the position, but loses. Not wanting to serve under Akainu, he leaves the Marine. Eventually he forms an alliance with the Blackbeard Pirates. Aokiji's appearance is modeled after Yusaku Matsuda. He is voiced by Takehito Koyasu. In the Funimation English adaptation, his voice is initially supplied by Bob Carter, later by Jason Douglas. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:CIS Productions Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:OCs Category:Reformed Villains Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Order of Flourish Category:Pure Good Category:Team Witness members Category:Martyrs Category:Hexenmeister Community Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Pawns Category:Partner Category:Heroic Genius Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Secret Agents Category:Magic Users Category:Hybrid Category:Insectoid Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Reincarnations Category:Environmentalist Category:Clones Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Asami Imai Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Partial Human Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters favorite by Porfirio 739 Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Lawful Good Category:Planet Saver Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Peace Seekers Category:Slayers Category:Demon Slayers Category:True Heroes Category:Flyers Category:Blood Users Category:Red Heads Category:Blondes Category:Brunettes Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Second in Command Category:Shape Shifters Category:Elementals Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:People with Photographic Memory Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Shy Characters Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Witches Category:Heroes with Bad Publicity Category:Moloch Allies Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Triggers Hell Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Hiveminded Individual Category:Insects